Olhares tristres
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Meus olhos! Foi algo que te fascinou, pude perceber. Sabes porque são tristes? Talvez minha mãe tenha razão, talvez não. Não sei, talvez um dia tu descubras, mas será tarde para mim." [short-fic Dramatica DG]


**Short – fic**

_**Olhares tristes**_

_**I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
i lay dying  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?**_

Caminhava pelos corredores frios das masmorras. Sempre gostara daqueles corredores, eram frios, impessoais e assustadores. Mas ele gostava, ali sentia-se bem, afinal estava no seu Mundo não era?  
Ele próprio era frio, quase assustador, e impessoal com todos, nunca ninguém soubera muito sobre ele, apenas o básico, que era rico, puro – sangue, odiava Muggles e filhos de Muggles, odiava Harry Potter, o rapaz perfeito, e odiava tudo o que tivesse a ver com ele. Ele era Draco Malfoy.

Mas ele era mais que isso, apenas não deixava que vissem, não queria que vissem, ele próprio não queria ver. Era algo que ele considerava fraco, assustador e impróprio para um Homem, impróprio para um Malfoy.  
Chegou ao fim do corredor, e abriu a enorme porta, fazendo-a ranger por instantes.

Assim que entrou viu que a sala se encontrava na escuridão profunda, mas não se importou com isso, ele adorava a escuridão.  
Caminhou até á janela enorme que ali se encontrava e saltou de susto quando sentiu uma mão enrolar-se no seu pulso.

"O que raio…."

"Desculpa não te queria assustar." – Disse uma voz fraca que ele reconheceu como sendo voz de mulher. –"Apenas queria mostrar-te que não estavas sozinho."

"Seremos mais simpática para a próxima!"

"Simpática Malfoy. Estou farta de ser simpática, e nunca ganhei nada com isso, apenas tristezas e desilusões. Não se pode confiar nas pessoas."

"Podes confiar num mentiroso, pois sabes que a única coisa certa que ele faz é mentir. Mas não podes confiar nas pessoas que se dizem sinceras, pois essas desiludem, os mentirosos e aldrabões não. Nesses podes confiar!"

"Ou seja, posso confiar num Malfoy." – Concluiu ela.

O loiro puxou a pessoa que se mantinha na penumbra para a zona da janela de modo a ela ficar ilumina pela luz. Teve uma surpresa quando o fez.

"Então a Weasley anda com problemas com os amigos!" – comentou ele fazendo com que ele a encarasse com os olhos tristes.

"Não exactamente. Quer dizer, não se podem chamar de problemas, mas sim de desilusões."

"E estás a contar-me isso porque?"

"Porque posso confiar em ti, lembras? És um aldrabão e um mentiroso, não me podes desiludir."

Ele gargalhou, era uma gargalhada fria, mas para espanto da própria ruiva ela não se intimidou com isso.

"Era melhor se as pessoas fossem todas como tu. Ao menos saberíamos o que esperar delas!"

"Não sabes o que esperar de mim Weasley!" – rosnou ele.

"Não! Tens certeza. Enganas-te, eu sei o que esperar de ti. Tu fazes mal ás pessoas, não tens amigos, és antipático e grosseiro, gostas de maltratar quase todo o Mundo, e odeias-me. Definitivamente eu sei o que esperar de ti."

Ele sem pensar duas vezes puxou a ruiva para si, acabando por juntar os lábios dele aos dela.

Era um beijo frio, impessoal, mas ao mesmo tempo fogoso e cheio de fervor.

"Esperavas isto de mim Weasley?" – perguntou assim que se afastou dela.

"Não!"

"Vês, sou mais improvável do que pensas!"

Ela trincou o lábio inferior, e ele soube que ela lutava contra uma tentação qualquer. Admirou-se quando a sentiu puxá-lo pela gravata voltando a juntar os beijos.  
Ginevra caminhou para trás, ficando com as costas encostadas á parede, e sentiu o corpo dele prensá-la contra a parede, de uma maneira extremamente pecadora.

As mãos dele percorriam o ventre dela por baixo da camisa, e ele não sabia o que se passava com seu corpo. Certamente seus hormónios estavam alterados, porque a única coisa que desejava naquela altura era que eles não se afastassem nunca.  
Sentiu as mãos dela abrirem os botões da sua camisa e ajudou-a a tirar a camisa do seu torso. Beijava o pescoço desnudo dela enquanto sentia as unhas dela passarem pelas suas costas, arranhando-as ao de leve.

Elevou a ruiva de modo a caminhar com ela até ao centro da sala. Deitou-a no tapete felpudo, e puxou os botões da camisa dela, fazendo-os voar.  
Começou a beijar o colo dela, deixando marcas avermelhadas. Sentia a mão dela acariciar seu cabelo, e ouvia os suspiros baixos que ela proferia.  
Sentia vontade dela. Queria ter aquela ruiva por completo naquele momento.

Os beijos eram cada vez mais arrebatadores, mais longos, ate mais desejados por ambos.  
Elevou-se um pouco encarando a ruiva vermelha em baixo de si, que naquele momento só tinha a roupa interior.

Sorriu involuntariamente sentindo as mãos dela nos botões de suas calças, abrindo-os rapidamente. Ela tinha tanto desejo como ele.  
Ajudou a ruiva na sua tarefa, e em seguida retirou sua própria roupa interior. Deitou-se em cima dela, e fez com que as alças do soutien dela descessem pelos braços brancos.  
Sentia a menina tremer no instante em que começou a beijar os seios dela, mas não parou por isso, muito pelo contrário, sentiu ainda mais necessidade de ter por aquela vez um anjo, um anjo ruivo com olhos tristes.

Voltou a beijar os lábios dela, com um fervor impensável, e passou as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, deixando-as nas ancas de Ginny.  
Com uma delicadeza por ele desconhecida, Draco fez com que o tecido caísse pelas pernas dela, afastando assim todas as peças de roupa que impediam o contacto tão desejado por ambos.

Ouviu-a suspirar profundamente ao seu ouvido, e por isso passou com as mãos na face dela, de modo a acalmá-la. Sabia que ela estava nervosa, pois podia sentir o coração dela bater forte.  
Ficou durante alguns segundos a olhar nos olhos dela, e sentiu-se ser analisado como nunca antes. Como se ela quisesse ver sua alma, mais além, mais do que ele mostrava.

Voltou a beijar a ruiva, e com as mãos afastou as pernas dela, encaixando-se de uma só vez.

Ginevra mordeu o lábio inferior e Draco olhou-a preocupado. A ruiva encarou-o com os olhos húmidos mas sorriu, fazendo com que ele se movimentasse devagar sobre ela.  
O que era um ritmo calmo depressa se tornou rápido, quase alucinante.

Podia ouvir os gemidos dela, que eram de prazer, ao seu ouvido.  
Sentiu as pernas dela enrolarem-se na sua cintura, de modo a ela puder senti-lo mais. Os braços dela passaram em torno das suas costas, juntando-o o mais possível.

E ele gostava daquilo. Gostava de fazer amor com ela. Com Ginevra Weasley. Gostava de se sentir perto dela.

Sabia que nunca esqueceria aquela noite. Os gemidos dela, as expressões dela, o modo como ela chamava seu nome de uma maneira claramente prazerosa.  
Sabia que seria especial, e seria um sentimento que nunca igualaria com mais nenhuma.

Soltou um gemido abafado assim que sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso, e prende-lo dentro dela.  
Moveu-se durante mais alguns segundos, até sentir o prazer invadi-lo e desabar cansado em cima dela.

Ficou durante longos minutos deitado em cima da ruiva, sentindo o coração dela bater descompensado, sentindo a respiração dela no seu pescoço, e sentindo a mão dela fazer carinho no seu cabelo loiro.

_**My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation**_

"Afinal tu és mais improvável que eu." – Comentou ele olhando para ela.

"Não acho. Acho que ambos somos improváveis."

"Não te vais arrepender?"

"Não. Eu desejei isto assim que tu me beijaste a primeira vez. Queria fazê-lo, não me perguntes porquê, mas era uma maneira de me sentir pela primeira, e em princípio ultima vez, completa."

"Ultima?"

Ela não respondeu, apenas beijou os lábios dele, antes de o sentir deitar-se ao seu lado.

"Sabes, tenho que te agradecer. Obrigado Draco….foi maravilhoso!" – comentou ela levantando-se.

O rapaz puxou-a pelo pulso, voltando a deitá-la.

"Fica! Esta noite, fica aqui!"

Ela mais uma vez nada disse, apenas se deitou ao lado dela, e sentiu os braços dele passarem pela sua cintura.

"E tu? Vais arrepender-te?" – perguntou ela num murmúrio, olhando dentro dos olhos cinza dele.

"Não."

Ela deu um sorriso triste e comentou:

" Não és tão mau como julgam. Eu diria que apenas precisas de alguém que te compreenda."

"E julgas que és esse alguém?"

"Não sou, sei-o bem. Mas poderia ser, mas nunca o serei. Não serei o teu alguém, nem o alguém de ninguém!"

"Serás o alguém de alguém."

"Não. Não depois de hoje." – Concluiu ela enrolando-se no corpo dele e fechando os olhos.

"O que quiseste dizer?"

"Shi. Não importa, perceberás um dia. Agora dorme Draco, é tarde."

O rapaz ficou a olhar para a ruiva que tinha nos braços. Como tinha deixado que aquilo tivesse acontecido? Uma coisa era ter gostado de ter feito amor com ela, outra coisa era sentir-se ligado a ela de uma maneira estranha, de uma maneira reconfortante e preocupante.

Ouviu ela a respirar mais profundamente e soube que ela adormecera. Sorriu por instantes e fechou os olhos, adormecendo momentos depois.

…..

_**do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the otherside  
or will you forget me  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?**_

Assim que acordou não a viu em lado nenhum, apenas existia um bilhete ao lado dele que dizia:

_Nunca esquecerei o que me fizeste sentir…sou-te agradecida mesmo que não percebas, quem sabe um dia tu percebas._

Levantou-se e começou a vestir-se automaticamente. Ela tinha ido embora. Ao menos podia ter esperado que ele acordasse, poderia ter-se despedido.

Mas era melhor assim, seria melhor para ambos, ele sabia.

Suspirou profundamente, tinha quebrado a sua regra especial, não se envolver mais profundamente com uma pessoa. Mas com ela fora impossível, ele envolvera-se. Como não poderia envolver-se! O olhar dela, era tão envolvente, de uma maneira triste, mas era.

Saiu da sala, rezando para que as lembranças daquela noite ficassem naquela sala, e não no seu pensamento.

Era Domingo, e ele agradecia por isso, não teria cabeça para assistir a nenhuma aula naquele estado tão…tão….ele sentia-se cansado e fraco, de uma estupidamente idiota, mas sentia-se.  
Entrou no seu dormitório particular, de Monitor – chefe e sentou-se na cama, passando as mãos pelo cabelo loiro e incrivelmente penteado, que acabou por despentear.

Precisava de a ver. Nem que fosse de longe, mas precisava de a ver.

Saiu do dormitório sem olhar para lado nenhum. Caminhou pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sem ver os cabelos ruivos que amou na noite passada.  
Assim que viu que não a encontrava decidiu ir ver aos jardins, talvez ela tivesse ido apanhar ar.  
Caminhou durante minutos, até que finalmente a viu.

Sentada, sozinha num canto tapado, ao pé do lago.  
Sem pensar duas vezes caminhou até ela, e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva. Ela não se moveu, nem sequer olhou para ver quem era. Talvez já soubesse.

"O lago transmite-me paz!" – disse ela do nada.

"Bem, a mim não. A única coisa que me transmite paz é a escuridão da noite."

"Nisso somos diferentes. Não gosto da noite. É como se tudo fosse escuridão e trevas, não gostava de viver num Mundo assim."

"Eu não disse isso."

"E eu não disse que disseste!" – disse a ruiva olhando-o pela primeira vez desde que ele ali se encontrava.

"Porque não esperaste que…."

"Acordasses? Porque sabia que não conseguiria sair de ao pé de ti. Fizeste mal em vir até aqui, vou querer que fiques para sempre!"

"Porque teus olhos são tão tristes?"

"Culpa a vida, ela é a única culpada. Desde meus 11 anos que eles são assim, mas agora são mais. Minha mãe diz que parece que eu amadureci rapidamente, algo que não devia de ter acontecido. Mas o que ela queria depois de tudo o que se passou no meu 1º ano?"

"A culpa então é do meu pai."

"Não….é do Tom!" – concluiu ela com um tom de quem dava o assunto por encerrado, e ele percebo a indirecta.

"Tenho que ir!" – disse ela minutos depois.

"Vemo-nos por ai?"

"Talvez Draco, talvez." – Respondeu sorrindo tristemente e saindo de ao pé dele.

_**My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation**_

Já era noite cerrada quando voltou para o seu dormitório. Não a voltara a ver durante o dia todo, nem ás refeições, na verdade ela não comera naquele dia, o que o deixou preocupado.

Deitou-se na cama olhando o tecto escuro do quarto e fechou os olhos pensando o que acontecera com ela, para ela ser uma pessoa tão triste e amargurada, mais triste do que ele próprio podia afirmar.

…..

Assim que entrou no salão principal notou um certo silencio, silencio esse não habitual. Olhou em roda dando pela falta do trio maravilha, e da ruiva.

Encolheu os ombros e caminhou até ao seu lugar, decido a comer.

"Bom dia!" – disse Pansy, sentando-se ao pé dele e pendurando-se no pescoço do rapaz.

"Solta-me Parkinson." – Ordenou ele dando um safanão nela.

Não queria que ela encostasse nele, pelo menos não naquele momento, os toques de Ginevra ainda estavam muito fresco em sua mente.

«Por pensar nisso, será que ela também não virá comer hoje!» – perguntou-se olhando para o lugar que ela costumava ocupar.

A coruja de Draco pousou elegantemente á sua frente e ele estranhou. Não deveria de receber carta de casa, não naquela altura em que seu pai andava desaparecido e sua mãe estava morta.

Pegou no pequeno envelope rosa e anda estranhou mais. Era de uma menina. Mas assim que reconheceu o cheiro abriu-o, era o cheiro dela, nunca o esqueceria, sabia disso.

_Draco_

_Quantas dúvidas devem de existir na tua cabeça….quantas resposta eu não respondi. Bem talvez seja esta a oportunidade para isso.  
__Lembraste de eu te ter dito que fora contigo que me sentira completa pela primeira vez, primeira e última. Tu perguntaste porque seria a última, pois bem aqui vai a resposta, eu não deixaria que mais ninguém me tocasse, não depois de sentir teu toque. Não depois da nossa vez.  
__Mas há mais perguntas, como eu ter dito que não seria o alguém de alguém. É simples eu não seria esse alguém porque tu foste o meu alguém. Apenas isso, simples!  
__Meus olhos! Foi algo que te fascinou, pude perceber. Sabes porque são tristes? Talvez minha mãe tenha razão, talvez não. Não sei, talvez um dia tu descubras, mas será tarde para mim.  
__Sabes o que se tinha passado naquele dia? Eu disse-te que tinha tido algo parecido com um discussão com amigos, não foi bem isso.  
__Tu sabes, assim como toda a escola, que eu amava o Harry desde pequena, desde os meus 10 anos. Só este ano, só quando fiz 16 anos é que percebi que não era amor, era uma paixoneta infantil que virara fixação. Mas mesmo assim eu gastei 6 anos da minha vida a sofrer por ele, um amor não correspondido, e o que ganhei com isso? Nada, nem um sorriso carinhoso, nada, afinal eu nunca passaria de a irmã caçula do melhor amigo dele.  
__Mas conformei-me com isso. Até ao dia em que descobri que ele namorava com minha melhor amiga.  
__Não fiquei com ciúmes, apenas frustrada, por duas razoes, ela precisou apenas de poucos dias para o fazer cair de amores por si, e depois, depois namoraram nas minhas costas, não conseguiram dizer-me, fizeram-me de idiota. Bem talvez eu fosse mesmo, o que importa isso agora!  
__Mais uma vez agradeço-te. Foste o único que me viu como uma mulher, que me fez sentir uma mulher, desejada, amada, completa. Amei-te desde que me beijas-te a primeira vez. Não perguntes como fora possível, eu própria não sei.  
__Só sei que esse amor veio tarde. Se tivesse sido há meses atrás Draco….tudo seria diferente.  
__Não sei bem porque escrevo, talvez por sentir que merecias uma explicação, talvez por me querer despedir de ti. Talvez por seres o único que realmente me fez bem….talvez por te amar, talvez por ir sentir a tua falta. Ma quem sabe, talvez um dia nós nos encontremos.  
__Quero que sejas feliz Draco…..quero que vivas a vida sorrindo, eu não consegui, talvez tu consigas. Promete-me. _

_Até um dia Draco Malfoy!  
__Eu te amo!  
__Ginevra Weasley_

"Onde está a Weasley?" – perguntou assim que terminou de ler a carta.

"Ainda não sabes Draco? Ela foi dada como desaparecida a meio da noite. E há minutos atrás descobriram o corpo dela sem vida no lago de Hogwarts. Ela afogou-se!"

«"O lago transmite-me paz"» - a voz dela ecoou na sua cabeça.

Sentiu um sentimento estranho dentro de si. Era dor, tristeza, saudade.

Era isso que sentia……ele também a tinha amado, desde que olhara dentro dos olhos pela primeira vez. E agora descobrira isso….mas era tarde, como ela dissera.

Saiu do Salão e caminhou até á Ala Hospitalar. Viu o Director e Madame Pomfrey saírem, seguidos de um tio maravilha muito triste.  
Aproveitou a deixa para entrar na Ala.

Uma das camas estava com as cortinas corridas, e ele supôs acertadamente ser a cama dela.

Assim que a viu sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos. Ela ali estava, mas não quente como na noite em que eles se tinham entregado um ao outro, ela estava fria, gelada, pálida……estava morta.  
Pousou os lábios nos lábios dela, beijando-os ao de leve.

"Também te amo….e nunca…nunca esquecerei o teu amor, nem te esquecerei. Foste a única que me compreendeu, foste a única pessoa que me amou, que eu amei, és a única pessoa que sempre serás importante para mim. Tenho a certeza que nunca mais amarei ninguém. Tenho a certeza!"

Voltou a beijar os lábios dela, e em seguida tirou seu anel de ouro do dedo, e com cuidado enfiou-o no dedo dela.

"Para sempre minha….apenas minha." – Murmurou ao ouvido dela antes de sair da Ala hospitalar.

Olhou a carta que ela tinha escrito e dobrou-a com cuidado, voltando a metê-la no envelope.  
Nunca esqueceria aquele perfume….o perfume que o perseguiria para a vida toda.

"Eu prometo." – Murmurou guardando o envelope nas suas vestes. – "Eu não vou desistir da vida….mas não serei feliz……não sem ti!"

_**My wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide**_

_**(Evanescence – My tourniquet)**_

**FIM**

**N/A: Talvez não seja uma short com muito sentido, mas foi o que me apeteceu escrever. E teve um final triste, e não há volta, não há….ela morreu, e ele nunca a esquecerá, é assim que está é assim que fica. **

**Bem eu sei que não sou de matar nenhum dos dois, apesar de dizer que os mato, nunca o faço, mas não ando a apesar por uma boa fase, e olhem, apeteceu-me escrever algo triste, não muito dramático, mas triste o suficiente. **

**Mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado….e claro COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**


End file.
